Wrong Attractions
by JadeVancleave
Summary: This story starts at that fateful interview. Christian's attraction to Ana can't be denied. But, what if our Miss Steele wasn't interested because she was with someone who you least expected her to be with? Find out who this person is... Slightly OOC and of course- HEA!
1. Chapter 1

"Ana, wake up please." I open my eyes to a dark room. I have a huge hangover and even Kate's hush whispers were like mallets pounding into my skull. I glance at the clock on the night stand. Are my eyes just blurry or does it really say five- thirty in the fucking morning? What does Kate want so early in the bloody morning?

"Go back to sleep Kate," I garble half asleep. I mentally swear at her as she shakes me awake. "Ana, I need you to wake up. I don't feel good," she says is a raspy voice slapping my arm.

"Of course you don't feel good. You were drinking vodka like it was water. Sleep it off, Kate." I groan closing my eyes. I jolt awake when I hear something crash. I open my eyes and catch a glimpse of Kate as she runs to the bathroom. A second later I hear her violently puking.

I reach out to the table lamp, but my hand landed on a flat surface instead. I think it's safe to guess that was the crashing sound that woke me. I get out of bed and turn on the lights. Avoiding what was left with my lamp, I rush to the bathroom and flick the lights on. I find Kate hunched over and hugging the toilet bowl.

"Oh sweetie…" I help her on her feet and sat her at the edge of the tub. Giving her advil, I flush the toilet and gently clean her up with a wet towel. I put one arm around her waist and lead her to the bed. She got under the covers and I could see Kate was visibly shaking. Her lips were dry and chapped and hell- she was paler than me. I place my hand on her forehead and the other on mine. Sure enough, this was more than just a hangover.

"Ana, I think I caught your flu," I roll my eyes at her. Of course she caught my flu! I just had the worst case of flu I ever had in my life and Kate had insisted on taking care of me and nursing me back to health. I told her she shouldn't stay with me all day but of course, Kate was more stubborn than I am.

"Of course you caught my flu. You were practically breathing in my germs last week."

"I feel like shit… oh FUCK!" she groans.

"What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?" Kate gets out of the bed and starts pacing slowly around the room.

"I can't be sick, Ana. I have that interview today at Seattle for the University's newspaper. I still have to write the damn article by the upcoming Monday too. Shit!" Her green eyes widen as she lists all the things she has to do. She covers her face with her pale hands and she looks like she's about to pass out anytime soon.

Oh right, that interview. How could I forget? Kate has been talking about it nonstop for weeks. When she finally got the interview she dragged me along with her friends from the newspaper to celebrate and got me hella drunk.

"Kate, I need you to calm down and stay in bed today. I'm sure they'll be willing to set up another appointment with you."

"You don't understand Ana. It took my father and I nine months before I could get this thirty minute interview. Nine long fucking months! I can't even send anyone else because everyone is studying for the finals. Even if they weren't, I couldn't even trust the others not to fuck this one up." Her forehead creases and suddenly it was like a lightbulb lit up in her head. She takes my hand, batting her long lashes, her lips pull up into a mischievous grin oh her face. Living with this girl for four years, I had a good guess what she was thinking.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"I have an idea. I might not be able to go to the interview, but fortunately, we know someone who can," she sings. Fuck, I knew it.

"And how sure are you this person will do the interview for you?"

"Well because she's really really nice? And she's the best person in the world?" Her voice gradually raises in every sentence and I could only raise my eyebrows at her.

"Mhmm. Why else would she do this for you?"

"Because she's nice? And the best person in the- Oh come on Steele! Please do this for me! I will love you forever, I promise," she says her voice still hoarse. She's peeking through her lashes and is full on pouting. I stare at her thinking of all the pros and cons of the situation she has put me in. Jeez- I simply can't say no to this girl. After living with this girl for four years, you'd think I'd learn how to say no.

As if she could read my mind, she bursts in a smile and jumps to hug me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she beams. Yeah, yeah. Kate gets what Kate wants. Kate pulls away from me and her smile was now gone only to be replaced by a professional, determined face.

"Okay, the interview is at ten today and you still have to drive to Seattle. I still have to run you through the interview and make sure you look presentable so get your lazy bum up and start getting ready." It's six in the morning, she can't be serious. She pulls me off the bed and you'd think she wasn't sick at all by the way she kept on walking around.

"Fine, fine. I'll get up." I roll my eyes at her as she rifles through her bag pulling out what I assume is a disc recorder and a note pad. She tries to hand me the items but drops them on the floor as she sways and tries to still herself using the bed frame. I immediately run over to her side and guide her towards the bed.

"I got this Kate. You need to stop worrying and get some rest." I force her to lie down on the bed while I head to the kitchen and start making chicken noodle soup for her hoping to brighten her mood. I stumble across the kitchen in search for some medication I can give to Kate and myself. Drinking till the wee hours of the morning sounded like a great idea before knowing I had to drive myself to Seattle today.

A cold shower should cure my hangover. Alone with my thoughts, I start thinking about what I got myself into. What the fuck was I thinking? I know nothing about this guy I'm interviewing. Too late to back out now.

I step out of the shower and wrap a towel around myself passing by Kate as she finishes the rest of her soup. I get dressed and turn back to Kate only to see her looking at me disapprovingly. Shit, what now?

"Are you going to the interview dressed like that?"

"Why, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Oh, asking that question was a big mistake. She is not pleased with me. Obviously there was something wrong with my jeans and my university sweater that wasn't pleasing her. What exactly was wrong, I guess I'm about to figure it out.

"Oh hell no. You are not going to the interview looking like that! Absolutely not. Nuh uh Steele."

"I thought I looked cute." I twirl giving her an innocent smile making her laugh. Smiley Kate was easier to handle than serious Kate.

"Yes you do. But seriously, you can't meet a billionaire dressed so casual. Go and change." I sigh as I rummage through our clothes. Pulling out the only skirt I own and a button down blouse, I changed clothes in record time.

I turn to face judgement and thankfully, Judge Kate wasn't too harsh and said it was good enough. I rarely wear dresses and skirts and she's lucky she's too damn sick for me to argue with her. Kate on the other hand has heaps of designer brand skirts and dresses. I even contemplated borrowing one of Kate's dresses for the interview. God- that would be a sight. Me and dresses just don't go well with each other.

What in the actual fuck did I get myself into? Kate has been 'patiently' going through all the notes and questions she has prepared for today. Why did Kate's body pick today to get sick?

In the past hour she and I have gone through a couple of questions and most our time was spent on my choice on clothing. I'm about to leave for Seattle and I barely know anything about the person I'm interviewing.

A Christian Grey from Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. According to Kate, he is an exceptional entrepreneur and is an important benefactor to our University. Besides that, I know nothing else about this man.

"Kate, I don't know if I could do this." Once again, I don't know why I agreed to this. I am absolutely terrible at meeting other people. Especially people with high importance! And I'm not too thrilled about sitting down and interviewing who I assume would be a forty year old man that likes to scream and underestimate people my age. My palms begin to sweat as I pace back and forth in front of Kate.

"Oh c'mon Steele. Put your big girl panties on and suck it up. We don't have much time left and you still have to drive a hundred and sixty five miles. Don't worry about it. I owe you one." Wow she sounds terrible. Despite her nasally, raspy voice and red nose, you wouldn't think she was sick. Her strawberry blonde hair falls neatly down her back and her emerald eyes remains bright and clear. Even in an over sized shirt and plain sweat pants, she still looks stunning.

"You owe me big time. You're lucky that I love you."

"I know, I know," she smiles.

"Only for you Kavanagh. Only for you."

Wow Steele, you have the best luck in the world. I take one step out of our apartment, the blue sky darkens and pours rain on me in a millisecond. Great. Is this the way the universe is telling me that I'm going to have a shit day?

I arrive at my destination, Grey House, at quarter to ten. Fortunately, Kate let me borrow her car since I was afraid Wanda wouldn't be able to make it through the rain and just the distance itself could've been a fatality to my prehistoric beetle.

Ditching my chucks and replacing them with Kate's peep toe heels that she insisted I wore, I head to the entrance of GEH. Holy shit, this is one tall building. It was hard to ignore the fact that paparazzis were surrounding the entire building. Jeez, don't they have anything else to do like shoot naked pics of some celebrity or something. Is taking a picture of some forty year old billionaire worth getting rained on?

I walk into their enormous lobby to escape the camera's flashes. Before coming to GEH, I had no idea a building could be so intimidating.

_There's no turning back Steele. Let's do this for Kate. _I absolutely despise meeting new people. Fortunately, faking confidence and a happy face is my specialty. _Fake your way through this Steele._

I slowly make my way to solid sandstone desk. "Hello, I'm Anastasia Steele. I'm here for an interview with Mr. Grey for Katherine Kavanagh." I say to the blonde working behind the desk. "One moment Miss Steele." Blondie looks down towards the computer again, professionalism just oozing out of her. I distract myself with the interior design of the building and fuck is it ever boring.

Everything is either in white, gray or black. It reminds me of an asylum. Everything is too neat, intimidating and did I mention boring? What a fitting design for a fifty year old billionaire- locked up in his ivory tower. I am half tempted to get a bucket of neon colored paint and just splash it all over the walls just give it more color. Mr. Grey really did live up to his name- pun intended. Cross my fingers hoping I don't fall asleep during the interview.

I catch blondie stare at me and I can't help but feel she was assessing me. Either she was assessing me or checking me out or maybe it's just my insecurities getting to me. Maybe I should have borrowed one of Kate's dresses. Besides Ray and Carla, Kate is the only person who has seen me wear a dress for a second before I ripped it off. Kate said I looked good, but Kate could also be lying.

Blondie stands up and walks around her desk till she's right in front of me. Her blue dress is the only thing that has color in this lobby.

"Follow me." She hands me a visitor badge and leads me to the elevator following me in it. I'm not completely sure if she was supposed to leave the lobby unattended, but I guess there's more of her somewhere around the building that could replace her.

The elevator door closes and she clears her throat once again. "I'm Amber by the way." I look at her and see that she's blushing. Fucking blushing! I guess she really was checking me out. Can't wait to tell Kate all about this.

"Thank you so much for showing me where to go, Amber." I give her a friendly smile and she looks away while biting her lip when I look back at her.

"It's no problem. What are you interviewing Mr. Grey for?"

"Just for my university's school paper."

"Well, after you're done, I'll be on my break. Do you want to… um. Would you like to get some coffee with me? Maybe an early lunch?" Amber asks in a squeaky voice. Wow- she just goes for it doesn't she. She is attractive, but not my type for obvious reasons.

"I'm sorry. I'm actually in a relationship right now and I'm not-" Holy shit. Thank god we reached our floor and my answer was cut off. I smile apologetically at her but she's looking at her shoes.

"No, it's okay. I just thought- nevermind. Good luck on your interview."

"Thanks." I say as I step out and the elevator door slides shut. I am greeted by a smaller replica of the lobby downstairs. The only difference is that there's a door leading to a break room, a white L- shaped couch and a set of double doors most likely leads to Mr. Billionaire himself. I have something to add on to the list of things I know about Mr. Grey. His favorite colors are just a bunch of shades and oh- he has a knack for blonde females for his employees.

Blondie numero dos walks up to me and introduces herself as Andrea. I could tell that this one was more professional than Amber and she was definitely not hitting on me.

"Mr. Grey will be with you in a moment. Would you like any refreshments?"

"A glass of water would be fine. Thank you." I watch as Andrea struts in another room. _Come on Steele, you can do this. Just a quick interview with a billionaire. Breathe Ana. If Kate can do this, I can too._

I look through Kate's satchel for things I need to use for this damn interview. I flash Andrea a small smile as she places the water in front of me a minute later. Damn, why does Kate have all of these in her bag? Lip gloss, foundation, mascara, tampons, at least five pens, a chocolate bar, hand sanitizer… and a packet of ketchup? Did she even put anything in her bag that can help me with this interview?

I sigh with relief when I dig deeper and I finally find a note pad and a disc recorder. I skim through Kate's scribbles. I can't make out half of these. Damn it, Kate. I'm going to embarrass myself. I already know it. I knew I shouldn't have caved into Kate's request earlier. Today just wasn't my day. I should've taken my chaotic morning as a hint.

The room to Mr. Moneybags opens and a tall african- american man walks out probably in his early thirties. I expected an old man with white hair and apparently he's quite attractive according to Kate. I stand to greet Mr. Grey but he quickly walks into the elevator.

"Mr. Grey will see you now," Andrea gestures to the now closed doors. So that man wasn't Mr. Grey. Now that I think about it. He wasn't as attractive as Kate said he'd be. Kind of resembles Bob Marley too. I stand and gather Kate's things and head for the door.

Alright Steele. Let's get this show on the- fuck.

I open the doors and take one step in and I trip on fucking air. Landing with a thud. I fall on my knees barely catching myself with my hands and with the shit luck that I have, all of the contents in Kate's bag are now scattered all over the pristine marble.

Fucking Shit.

I feel someone hold onto my arm to help me get up. I finally look up and I am met with the clearest gray eyes I have ever seen. We stare at each other for a moment. I for one don't usually drool over men but OMG. I'm guessing this was Mr. Grey Kate was talking about because even I have to admit he's smoking hot. He is no unattractive old man at all.

"Are you okay Miss Steele?" Andrea's voice comes behind me effectively breaking the eye contact Mr. Grey and I had. I turn to her and nod.

"You may go now Andrea." Mr. Grey says in his deep baritone voice. Andrea closes the door behind her and I can feel his gaze on me. What a great first impression Steele. I can die from embarrassment right now.

"Mr. Grey. I am Anastasia Steele. I am here as a replacement for Kate- I mean Miss Kavanagh. I am so sorry for the mess I made. I am such a klutz…" I bend down and start gathering Kate's stuff.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Steele. It was nice of you to drop by. No pun intended." I look up from the floor and see that the bastard is actually laughing at me. Okay- I'm done drooling over him. Not really but, wow is this guy ever a jack ass. As I finish shoving everything in the bag, he bends down to pick something up.

_Fuck me. Oh my god. Please ground, swallow me whole. Kill me now._

In his hands are two extra absorbent tampons. Oh my god, I am going to kill Kate.

"Miss Steele." I get off of my knees and achingly reach for the tampons trying to pretend this is a normal thing. I quickly shove them in Kate's bag while blushing furiously.

"Oh my god. This is so awkward. I've never been so embarrassed in my life," I squeak. The bastard's lips are twitching like he's trying to fight a smile. I glare at him and he quickly composes himself.

"Well Miss Steele, why don't you take a seat so we can prevent you from falling again. This way." He extends a perfectly manicured hand to me. Trying to be polite, I take his hand and I start feeling this weird current as soon as our skin touched.

"Sorry," I mumble.

"It's quite alright, Miss Steele," he says looking like he's lost in his thoughts. His stare lingers at his hand and I knew he felt the weird current too. He's so formal and other than laughing at me, he seems to be polite- old fashioned polite even. He talks like he's decades older than me even though he looks like he's in his late twenties.

"Have a seat." He leads me to a white leather couch, taking the seat opposite me.

"Shall we start?" I ask him. Despite embarrassing myself repeatedly, I still have to get through this interview. This is for Kate. Fake face on Steele, I cheer myself on.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Do you mind if I record our conversation?" I ask holding up Kate's recorder.

"Not at all Anastasia." I feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand when he called me by my full name. I take out Kate's questions- scribbles would be a better way to describe them and hit record.

I take a deep breath- channeling my inner Kate and when I looked up from the questions, I faced Mr. Grey like how Kate would've done it. Gone is klutzy Ana and professional journalist Ana is now in business.

"Mr. Grey, at such a young age you have accomplished almost everything any business man would dream of achieving. How do you do it and to whom do you owe your success?" This was the only question Kate and I did discuss and its also at the top of her list. Might as well start with this.

He traces his bottom lip with his finger and it is distracting the hell out of me. "It's all about knowing how to read people, Miss Steele. I know how people's minds work. What they want, their certain… desires." My heartbeat quickens and I can't help feeling the word 'desires' had a double meaning. When I looked into his eyes, they were no longer clear grey. It noticeably turned into a darker shade. He licks his bottom lip and I can't help but follow the way he moves his tongue. _Snap out of it, Steele!_

"I am also very good at judging people, Miss Steele. I also have an exceptional team that will not settle for second best. As for my success, I owe them to myself. Call me arrogant, but it is simply the truth. I make decisions logically and I have worked hard for everything that I have achieved." I listen to him and write a few notes. I blast through Kate's notes whilst trying to understand her writing. His stare on me is still boring a hole through my skull but I successfully pretend it has no effect on me throughout the interview.

I read Kate's last question out loud and I instantly regret it. "Are you gay Mr. Grey?" I internally smack myself as my eyes widen staring at Kate's question. Crap…

"I don't think that's any of your business whether I am or not, Miss Steele." Oh great. I made the most influential person I have ever met mad at me. I look up and I'm met with blazing gray eyes.

"I am terribly sorry, Mr. Grey. I didn't mean to overstep any boundaries. I was not the one who prepared the questions. I'm so sorry." Yup, definitely killing Kate after this. Why does she have to be curious about other people's sexuality all the time?

The death glare he wore earlier has softened- thank fuck for that. "So Miss Steele. Since I answered such a personal question, why don't I ask you one in return?" he asks smirking.

"Um, I guess that would be fair," gosh- even my voice sounded so small to me. Where the hell did my Kavanagh personality go? Ran away from embarrassment probably.

I can see his eyes roam around my body- Fuck. Is he checking me out too? I can't help but feel self- conscious under his gaze. A knock breaks his gaze from me and blondie number two enters.

"You're next appointment is here, Mr. Grey." He looks annoyed with the sudden interruption as he tells her to cancel it.

"But, sir. You're meeting is with the senator." She looks almost scared as she tells Mr. Grey this. His nose flares up and he look more annoyed than ever.

"Cancel it," was all he said. She retreats back to her own desk, closing the door behind her. I mean I should've interrupted. I was practically done with the interview and she looked like she was ready to shit her pants.

"You should go to your meeting Mr. Grey. I'm sure the senator is a busy man."

"I am also a busy man, Miss Steele." God he's so cocky. His attitude is making him more unattractive by the minute. The way he holds himself. It's like he's trying to dominate me. _Good luck with that_, I smile at my thought.

"Something amusing you Miss Steele?"

"Nothing at all, Mr. Grey. I believe you had something to ask me," I say. _Sure Steele, Let's humor him. Why not?_

"Come have lunch with me." It was more of a command than a question. Is he serious right now?"

"And what makes you think I'd go out with a stranger?" I challenge him and on fucking cue- my stomach reminds me I had nothing for breakfast. Pretty sure I looked like a fucking tomato. I clear my throat, "I'm sorry about that. I didn't have the chance to have breakfast this morning."

He seemed angered by my explanation. "And why not?" he asks me. My initial thought was why would he care? "I was taking care of a very sick roommate and had no time."

"No time?" he repeated and I nod. "Come then." He takes my hand in his and I feel that jolt of electricity again. Before he could drag me any further, I yank my hand away from his. I am not going anywhere with him.

"I'm sorry. Did I miss something? I don't think I agreed on your lunch proposal," I huff. He smiles cockily. This man is probably used to getting whatever he wanted in a snap of a finger. Too bad I'm not too eager on heeding to his every command.

"_You _are refusing _me_?" he asks like no one has ever refused him before. With his god like features, I'm sure this was a first for him.

"Yes, Mr. Grey." I say with finality. He might have the appearance of Adonis, but I'm not the type of person that commits infidelity just because of a pretty face. He takes a step closer to me. I could practically feel his breath. The lack of breathing space I had caused me to start breathing heavily. Taking a step back, I felt my nerves calm and Mr. Grey seemed intrigued by the fact that I didn't want to be so close to him. Another first for him probably.

"I guess this concludes the interview then. Goodbye, Miss Steele." He has his poker face on, making it impossible for me to guess what he was thinking. He walks towards the door and opens it for me. Collecting my things, I head out Mr. Grey following close behind me as I walk to the elevator.

I walk into the elevator and pushed the ground floor. "Anastasia," he says.

"Christian," I nod goodbye and the door slides close. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and slid to the floor. _Holy shit- that was intense. _I shake the stress away before I reach the ground floor. I see Amber back at her desk and she signals for me to come over.

"I'm sorry about earlier by the way. I didn't know you were already in a relationship." I found her amusing at some level. I wave it off.

"It's okay. I have to go. I have a long way to Portland." I exit the building and I feel like the paparazzis increased their numbers since it has stopped raining. I couldn't be happier when I got back to my apartment with Kate.

"I'm back!" I call out as I opened the front door. I hear a bunch of sneezes coming from the bedroom and follow a trail of Kate's clothing. I find her on the bed in just her underwear. I found out that Kate gets extremely hot when she's sick and she has a knack for taking her clothing off.

"You're back!" she grins. "How did it go?" she asks excitedly.

"Terrible." I feign distress and her emerald eyes widen. "I'm kidding," I laugh as I plop down beside her.

"The Mr. Grey you think is hot asked me to lunch by the way." I tell her. There's no point of hiding it from her since the recording probably got everything already.

"Like on a date?" she shrieked. "Did you say yes?"

I snort. "If I did, would I be here?" Logic comes back in her pretty head as she places her head on my shoulder and laughs.

"Do I have to fight off everyone that comes near you?" she laughs jokingly.

"His receptionist hit on me too. She was cute," I tease her. Kate pouts adorably and playfully smacks my arm.

"But of course you're cuter," I tell her. "No Steele. I am fucking hot," she claims.

"And that you are," I agree.

"Thanks for doing this for me Ana. I love you." She kisses my jaw.

"Love you too. Now go to sleep, love." She yawns and stretches out beside me and in a few minutes, I could hear her soft snores. I kiss her lips softly before I climb out of bed and fix something to eat for myself. That interview made me hungry and I was fucking starving.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm just gonna put this out there now. If you're the type of person who disapproves of same sex relationships- I suggest you just stop reading now. I know this won't be everyone's cup of tea.**

**My plot isn't really concrete. The only thing I'm sure about is the beginning and the end. So, I would really appreciate it if you guys gave me ideas as this story progresses. That is… if you guys want me to continue. **

**This will NOT be a HEA for Ana and Kate. Just saying this now... Leave a review!**

**xoxo JadeV**


	2. Chapter 2

The article was finished and submitted on Monday. It seems everyone in the university was interested in the article. Their only complaint was that they were hoping for a picture of and I quote, "Mr. Sex on legs." Everyone was pleased with the article, but more importantly- Kate was pleased with her article. Although she did have a hard time listening to the last part of the recording. Even on tape, you could hear the annoyance in my voice and the cockiness on his as he "asked" me to have lunch with him. Apparently, all Kate could hear was how much Grey wanted me. I don't get why he would ever like me or why Kate was so jealous. She has nothing to worry about. I'm not a huge fan of the D anyway.

Graduation was today and Kate and I have been madly packing our things that we were taking to Seattle. We were moving into a loft that Kate's dad generously offered us. Kate and I were packing up one of the last few boxes in the kitchen when we hear Jose walk in.

"Hey girls. Are you guys almost ready for your move?" he asks us. We both nod and smile at him.

"We're going to miss you, Jose. It won't be the same without you," I tell him and it's true. Jose has been one of my closest friends since I went to university. Sure we had a few bumps when he started pursuing me and I had to let him down for obvious reasons, but we bounced back as best friends at least.

"I'm going to miss you guys too. Anyways, enough of this sad crap. Tonight- we are going to get wasted," he grins. "I'm bringing some guy friends with me too. Kate, how long has it been since you got a date?" he asks. Kate and I look at each other uncomfortably.

Since I was Kate's first female lover, she wasn't ready to come out yet. I completely understand, but sometimes I can't help but think that she's ashamed of being with me somehow. Everyone of our friends know that I was into girls- or suspect. I don't think they suspect that Kate and I were dating though even though we were roommates. Just because Kate was sort of known for having one night stands constantly before. No one really pegged her for being bisexual.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jose asks when the silence between the three of us grew.

"No. Just make sure your friends are hot. Who knows- I might give the old schlong a try," I joke, making Kate's and Jose's eyes widen. "Guys- I was kidding." They laugh and I roll my eyes.

"I'm gonna go get ready. Kate?" I stop at the doorway of our room.

"I'll be right there. Time for you to leave, Jose. We'll see you tonight," Kate says. Once she closes the door behind Jose, she launches herself at me and kisses me roughly. She breaks away breathless with a wild look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry." I was about to ask her what she was sorry for when she cuts me off with another heated kiss. "I'm sorry that we have to hide our relationship from our friends because I'm not ready yet."

_Oh- this is what it's about. _"Love, you don't have to be sorry. I understand," I reassure her.

"I know you understand. I'm just really sorry. I love you, Ana." I wipe a tear that was about to fall on her cheeks. "I love you too. I know we should be getting ready for the ceremony, but…" My hands travel from her neck down to the waistband of her sweatpants. Kate's hands stop me from going down any further.

"There's plenty of time for that tonight," she smirks at me. I playfully pout at her while I give her ass a firm squeeze.

"Looking forward to it. C'mon let's get ready. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can have you," I wink at her.

Ray arrived at our apartment an hour later. I was so happy to see him. I haven't seen him in ages. After the fall out between my mother and I, he was the one that took me in. Unlike Carla, he didn't have a hard time accepting the fact that his only daughter was into girls. Carla was married to husband number three when I came out and husband number three was a firm believer that all gays will go to hell. So, Carla decided she was going to have the same beliefs too.

A few months after that, she discovered that husband number three also believed in child molestation. It wasn't the first time she was in a relationship with a child molester. She came to Montesano to apologize to me, but I already had enough of her. Thank god I came out when I did and had no other choice but to move to Ray's. I told her to shove it and last time I heard, she was getting married to husband number six. I thought she was getting married to husband number four, but then again- with the number of men she's been with, you simply lose count.

I think somehow, my parents just made me not into guys. I mean- my biological father was cheating on my mother before he died. He died from a heart attack while he was in bed with his mistress. It was painful, but a hilarious experience now that I think about it. Frank's mistress was squirming in her seat as the legal wife, aka my mother, started questioning her about the affair.

And of course- how could I forget Carla. Probably the main reason why I barely have any attraction for men. The woman who was also cheating on her bastard husband whilst she was being cheated on too. What do they say again? Oh yes- An eye for an eye. Also, the same woman I have witnessed hop from husband to husband, boyfriend to boyfriend. She can change her man as fast as a cheetah could run. Don't get me wrong- her partners were bastards too. Only a few were actually nice to me. You see, having an extra baggage, aka me, was not so attractive.

At least I got Ray out of all of her marriage failures. The only man I probably trust. Probably the only man I can stand. No offence to Jose.

"You look beautiful, honey. I'm so proud of you." I blush as Ray compliments me. Can't say I'm good at receiving compliments- even from my own father.

"For graduating or because I'm wearing this ridiculous dress," I sulk. Ray laughs and Kate joins along with him. Like I said- I hate wearing fucking dresses. It was bad enough when I agreed to wear heels. As soon as I put my heels on, Kate immediately looked at my tights and shirt disapprovingly. She shoved me this dress that barely covered the important parts. At least I can put a graduation gown over the thing.

"You look beautiful." Kate takes my hand and brushes her lips against it. I see Ray staring at us from the rear view mirror and I knew he saw what Kate did. It might've been an innocent act to others, but this is me we were talking about. I'm glad Kate didn't notice Ray staring at us.

We got to the venue and I immediately feel like everyone was staring at me. Kate tells me I'm suffering from paranoia, but I'm pretty sure someone _is_ staring at me. I sat with the rest of the graduates while Kate went on stage. Kate and I have been texting each other back and forth before the ceremony started. I look up from my phone to Kate on stage and that's when I see _him. _

Christian Grey.

He walks on the stage gracefully and I swear I hear all the girls swoon around me. I can't deny that he is attractive as fuck, but holy shit. These girls are acting like they can orgasm if they stare long and hard enough at him. I see recognition in Kate's eyes- _uh oh. _This can't be good. I could already feel Kate's jealousy even though I was at least twenty feet away. She stands up to shake his hand with a glare on her face. _Damn it, Kavanaugh. _

He was the last person I thought I'd ever see in my graduation. I guess it makes sense since he is a huge benefactor to the school. He takes his seat next to the dean and stares into the crowd. I could already tell that he was bored and the ceremony hasn't even started yet. I feel my phone vibrate in my hand and see that Kate was furiously texting me on stage.

_**You're right. He is a cocky prick. - Kate **_

I had to smile at that. _**I told you so. What's he doing here? -Ana **_

_**Probably here to see you. - Kate**_ I look up and sure enough, there's a scowl on her face.

Kate looks for me in the crowd and I wave at her to help her out. The moment my hand shot up in the air, Christian made eye contact with me before Kate did. I think a ghost of a smile appears on his lips briefly before it disappears. I look back at Kate and smile at her reassuringly. She doesn't have anything to worry about.

The ceremony starts and turns out, he's here to give a speech. I found myself in awe at all of the things he has done. I didn't really think Christian being the cocky prick that he is, would be such a philanthropist. Every now and then I see him flicker his gaze at me throughout his speech though and every single time, the girls would swoon beside me.

"He's totally looking at me," a girl gushes beside me.

"Totally," I feign interest as I roll my eyes.

Kate gives her speech and after she finished, I swear I was the loudest person cheering for her. You know- along with Kate's other pursuers. After that, they started handing out diplomas and with just my luck- Mr. Grey was the one giving them out. This will be interesting. My row stood up and lined up next to the stage. One by one, they got up, shook his hand and the deans. As each person goes up, I felt myself get… nervous? Anxious? I don't know.

Finally, it was my turn. I didn't know how to walk in a dress, let alone climb the stairs with them. My first step, the toe of my shoe got caught on the boards, but luckily I managed to catch myself without other people noticing it. Thank god- no need to be more embarrassed that I already am.

Christian is full on smiling now as he hands me my diploma. "Congratulations Ms. Steele."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey." He offers me his hand and as soon as my skin touched his, a shock of electricity coursed through my skin like the first time I met him. "Looks like we just can't get rid the spark between us," he winks at me playfully. He said it low enough so that the dean couldn't hear him say it. I scowled at him, but really- I wanted to laugh. That wasn't the worst pickup line I've ever heard. I shook my head and walked towards Kate and the rest of the graduates.

The dean goes up to the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen. The graduates of the year 2015!"

The whole place erupted in cheer as everyone threw their hats in the air. "We did it!" Kate hugs me tightly. I hug her back and my attention flickers back to Christian who was already looking at me. He mouths another '_congratulations' _at me and I tip my diploma at him as Kate drags me away from the crowd so we could meet up with Ray and her family.

Ray was going back to Montesano since he just came to watch me graduate. I would've liked to spend more time with him, but Kate has plans on getting drunk tonight- hopefully not too drunk to fool around. I have lunch with Ray and go back home to finish the packing and to get rid of this awful dress.

I walk into our room and I see a red dress and shoes that goes along with it. _Oh hell no. _

"KATE!" I yell. She emerges from our walk in closet wearing the shortest dress I have ever seen and that confirms my suspicions. The dress was for me. I can't even call it a fucking dress. This was shorter than the one I was wearing right now. It's strapless and as I lift the fabric, I notice that the back is missing. Did they run out of cloth or something?

"Please?" Kate starts to plead. I shake my head no. I push the dress and the shoes in Kate's arms only for her to push it back in mine again. "Could you at least try it on? For me. You look so hot in a dress," she whispers against my ear. She starts to nibble down my neck to my collarbone and of course I know what she's doing. Using sex as her weapon- what a clever girl.

"Fine," I grumble. She releases me instantly and starts unzipping me from my current dress. Soon enough, I was half naked in front of her and I laugh as I call her out for staring at my tits for too long. I slip into the dress and holy shit is it ever fucking tight for my liking. It clings to my body like a second skin and it barely covers my ass. I bend down in front of the full length mirror and sure enough, my ass is on display for everyone.

I glare at Kate as I stood straight while she looked at me with hunger in her eyes. I am backed up against the mirror before I could think and her lips were on me. I fist my hand in her loose curls and pull her head back so I had access to her neck. I let out a moan when my other hand pushed her thong aside and slipped my finger in her tight core. Knowing she was wet for me made me wet for her. I feel her pussy tighten around my two digits as I circle her clit with my thumb.

"I'm so close…" she pants in my ear. I get down on my knees and spread her legs apart. I smirk when I see that her juices reached her thigh. I spin her so that her ass was in front of me as she bends down so I had access to her glistening core.

"So fucking wet. Just for me…" I groan as I lean in to lick her juices, but stop an inch away when we hear our doorknob rattle.

Fuuuuucking shit. Who the fuck?! I made sure Kate and I were decent before I storm to the door and open it with such force that I'm pretty sure I could've ripped it off its hinges.

"Sorry?" Jose apologizes as a question. I knew it was a bad idea to give him the keys to our apartment. Ugh. I'm so fucking irritated, but I reign it in and let Jose go through. He walks in and plops himself on the bed. Kate disappeared in our bathroom to probably fix herself up. Good- because I don't want anyone to see her flushed like that. Kate almost looks glowing before, during and after she orgasms. That's how I could tell when she was close.

"Can I just say how hot you look in a dress," Jose comments. At least he's not gawking at me like he did this morning when he saw me wearing a dress. "So I've been told," I mutter bitterly.

Because Jose was early and Kate is a seductress, I have no time to pick another outfit, so I guess I'm wearing this. I toss my hair around a little, creating that messy look. I put makeup on, but nothing too heavy. I slipped the shoes on and I was instantly six inches taller. Hopefully- I don't fall on my face tonight.

We get to the bar and meet Jose's friends. They were all photographers and I have to admit that some of them were attractive- after my sixth shot. Kate and I totally blew them off though, which I think pissed them off. A bunch of guys kept trying to dance with Kate and I as we grinded against each other. I mean- who doesn't like two girls getting it on?

A total of eleven shots and two bottle of beer later- I suddenly feel like someone was watching me again just like this morning. I was sitting next to Jose while Kate went to the bathroom. Contrary to popular belief, not all girls go to the bathroom together. There's something about talking to a person while you're peeing that creeps me out.

I stand up and tell Jose that I'm going to get some fresh air. One of the guys asked if I wanted company and I rolled my eyes and said no. Even drunk- I knew what his intentions were. The bouncer was kind enough to ask me if I needed help on calling a cab. I didn't think I looked that drunk. The only reason why I'm swaying so much is because of these god damn heels that hurt my feet. I remove them one by one and I ease my foot on the cold sidewalk. A breeze blows past me and the feeling like someone was watching me still hasn't disappeared. Oddly enough, I feel comforted rather than freaked out. Probably because of the alcohol.

The feeling of comfort only lasted for a second as I felt a heavy hand on my shoulder. I turn around and was ready to scream bloody murder when I see that it was just Jose.

"You scared me for a second there," I half laugh, half slur.

"You know Annie- you look so fucking hot tonight," he slurs. What the fuck. How is he this drunk already? I left him and he was fine and that was only a few minutes ago. He has a firm grip on my arm and he has managed to back me up in an alley.

"Jose- let me the fuck go!" I beat on his chest, but he doesn't seem to budge. He just keeps on pressing himself against me. _Oh god. Someone help. _He runs his nose along the side of my neck and I freeze. My mind is forcing my body to move, but I am just frozen.

"You smell so fucking good. I know you said you were into girls, but I think I can change your mind," he says, his hand cupping my cheek, forcing me to look at him.

"Jose- don't do this. Please-" I feel like the walls are closing in on me. I can't fucking breathe. I'm trying to gasp for air, but I can't. My mind couldn't comprehend anything that was happening anymore. As my vision dims, I see someone pull Jose off of me and before my vision completely turns dark- I see a familiar head of copper hair and blazing gray eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed my story. This is my second fanfic ever and I was pretty nervous about posting this story because of the Kate and Ana relationship. So, I'm so glad that people liked it. Question- Are you guys okay with Kate and Ana lemons? Like the detailed ones? I tried to put less detail on the lemons in this chapter. If you guys have any suggestions on what you want to happen in this story, PM me and I'll try to make it happen. **

**Anyway, I LOVE all of your reviews so keep them coming! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**xoxo JadeV**


	3. Chapter 3

**If I have offended you with my story, PM me. Don't leave a guest review because I want to understand you more and have an actual civilized conversation with you before I call you a dipshit or apologize to you. Depends on what you deserve. **

**Btw- some of you were curious. My sexuality is what gave me inspiration for this story. So yeah…**

* * *

><p>The smell of eggs and bacon invades my senses. Was Kate trying to cook again? If she is, she's doing a lot better than the first time. I want to get up and see if it was really her cooking, but the bed was just so comfortable. Did she change the sheets or something? I feel like I'm on a fluffy pillow at the moment.<p>

Fighting the urge to vomit, I slowly pull myself up and open my eyes only to realize that I wasn't in our apartment and I wasn't in my bed. _Where the fuck am I?_ Suddenly, last night's events flooded my hungover mind. _Graduation, Drinks with Kate and Jose and his friends…_

_Jose. That mother fucker. _

I am on full alert now. The first thing I check is the clothes that I'm wearing. I let out a huge sigh of relief as I find last night's clothing is still intact. My nether regions doesn't feel different so nothing probably happened last night.

My head snaps up as I hear footsteps outside. I jump off of the bed and rushed to the bathroom. I hear the door to the room open and I had gathered enough wits to stand up and prepare to pounce on that dipshit. Even hungover, I think I'm still capable of kicking his ass. Jose isn't the most athletic guy- thank god.

I hear his footsteps get closer to the bathroom. At this point, I have stopped breathing. I saw his silhouette around the corner and I don't even think. I run full speed ahead and used the door frame to lift myself up and kick him square on his chest. I knock him to the ground and Jose groans in pain. Only, it's not Jose…

_Shit. I am fucked. It's the cocky prick!_

"Mr. Grey?!" I all but yell. Next thing I know, a pair of strong arms lifts me off of him. I was pushed against the wall, my hands held behind my back.

"Taylor- let go of her." His voice wasn't recognizable in between coughs, but I'm pretty sure it was Mr. Grey. I am released and I see Taylor. If I wasn't used to Ray's military friends, I would be terrified of him. He looks like he's in his mid forties and the way he holds himself screams military like Ray.

Mr. Grey is holding himself up, leaning against the wall opposite me. Panic sets in and I start my groveling. "Mr. Grey, I am so-" He holds up his hand to stop me while he was still hunched over. I quickly seal my lips together and wait as he straightens himself. Only then did I realize he was just wearing sweats and he was shirtless. Why am I standing in front of a shirtless Christian Grey? Where the fuck am I and what how did I end up in this situation?

"That's a first for me, Miss Steele. I've never been kicked like that before in my life!" he laughs hard.

He's laughing. That's a good sign, right? It's either a good sign or I hit him hard enough it affected his brain. I look at Taylor and notice that he's giving Mr. Grey the same _has he gone crazy _look that I am giving him.

"Ha… haha… ha," I laugh awkwardly. He starts to calm down, but lifts his head up to look at me and starts laughing again. Laughing to the point where he had tears in his eyes, I might add. I think it's official. I broke the richest man in Seattle.

"Uh- sir. Are you okay?" Taylor asks, concerned. I think it's a safe bet that he has never seen his boss laugh this much before.

"Of course I'm fine. Miss Steele is just entertaining. That's all," he explains, but it doesn't explain anything at all. I give Taylor a _what the fuck _look and I see that he and I still held the same expression. Mr. Grey clears his throat and our attention turns to him. The tears were gone, but he was still smiling.

"Mr. Grey, I'm sorry for kicking you earlier, but how exactly did I get here?" His smile fades.

"Don't worry about the kick. It just took me by surprise. Would you like to join me for breakfast then we could talk about what happened last night. I have a change of clothes for you in the bathroom. I'll leave you to it then." He takes his leave, Taylor following behind him.

I go back in the bathroom and find the clothes he was talking about. I spill the contents on the bathroom floor and almost jump for joy when I saw jeans. I could finally get out of this uncomfortable dress. I also found a toothbrush and holy shit- he bought me underwear. All of the clothes looked like they fit, including the underwear, and they all looked hella expensive. Like the ones Kate would buy. Oh god- Kate doesn't know where I am. Shit. I need to find out what happened last night and get out of here fast before Kate freaks out and broadcasts my disappearance. The last time she couldn't get a hold of me because my phone died- I found her talking to her dad trying to convince him to broadcast my disappearance. Thank god I got home before real damage was done.

I slip the clothes on and put my hair in a messy bun and ran out of the room. Mr. Grey, who was looking out of the window, turns and walks towards me.

"The clothes look lovely on you, Anastasia. What would you like for breakfast?" He points to the table and my eyes bug out of their sockets as I drool over the food in front of me. "I didn't know what you would like. So I figured I'd just order a lot," he shrugs.

The word wasteful came to mind, but I kept my mouth shut. I'm sure he has more than enough money to blow off anyways. I am momentarily distracted by the food, but I wipe the drool off and turn to Mr. Grey.

"Mr. Grey-"

"Call me Christian," he says, interrupting me.

"Um okay. Christian. I don't think I can join you for breakfast this morning. You see, I was with a friend last night and I want to get home to her before she starts calling the police," I explain.

"If you are refering to Miss Kavanaugh, I made sure she would know of your whereabouts. Miss Kavanaugh was not really sober last night so I had my brother take care of her." I let out a sigh of relief. Kate knows I'm with Christian.

_Say that last sentence again, _my inner goddess pops in. Kate knows I'm with Christian…

"SHIT!" I say out loud. "What is it?" Christian asks me.

"Kate knows I'm with Christian! I mean- Kate knows I'm with you!" He looks at me like I have just lost my mind. Fuck- I am so screwed. I really have to get home now. I don't want her making up scenes or forming her own conclusions in her head. I am so fucking dead. How the fuck do I explain this without enraging her jealous side? Fuck- I don't even have my phone with me.

"I need to borrow your phone. I need to make a call," I tell him. He pulls out his phone and hands it to me while he continued to stare at me weirdly. _Yeah yeah. I'm crazy. Get over it. _He's not the one that won't get to touch his girlfriend for a week. Thank god I know Kate's number by heart. It rings two times before the line is cut off. It didn't even go to voicemail. I am so fucking screwed. She's purposely ignoring me.

I give him his phone back and fall on a chair. I rest my elbows on my knees and rub my temples. This is one big cluster fuck. To add to my embarrassment, my stomach start growling. I lift my head up and laugh at the expression Christian had on his face- a mix of confusion and interest, but mostly confusion.

"You know what- I'll accept breakfast." God only knows how much time she needs to cool down. Our arguments can get really messy sometimes, but they always end up in some hot and steamy makeup sex. That's something to look forward to today since I just had to have a panic attack last night.

"Pick whatever you would like then, Miss Steele."

"Thanks and can you please stop calling me Miss Steele? Ana will be fine," I say, grabbing some bacon and scrambled eggs.

"Anastasia it is then," he smiles, taking his seat opposite me as he loads his plate with food too. I roll my eyes and shake my head. As soon as our plates were filled I began…

"So Christian, how did I end up in your hotel room?"

"Do you not remember what happened last night?" he asks, his fork digging into his plate harder than it should be. There was a shift in his mood and mine did too. Last night was something I wish never had happened. Jose was drunk, but I don't think I could ever be in the same room with him ever again. The position he put me through is something that I would never like to experience again. Actually, the next time I see him, I will make sure to kick him harder than I did to Christian.

"I remember blacking out while Jose was forcing himself on me. Thank you for saving me by the way." I shiver at the thought.

"Jose. So that's the motherfucker's name," he mumbles to himself. "You don't have to worry about him," he simply says. My eyes widen.

"What did you do to Jose?" I ask him. I realize that I don't really know the person in front of me right now, but I have a pretty good idea on what he's capable of doing.

"Don't worry, Anastasia. I didn't do anything illegal last night," he says hearing the alarm in my voice.

"Okay. So, what did happen last night?" I prob.

"My brother and I went to the nightclub and saw you and that creep. I pulled him off of you, but you already blacked out by then. He managed to run as I made sure you were fine. I carried you to my car since I didn't know where you lived and I assumed you came with the person who was harassing you. My brother stayed and I left with you. It was already two in the morning when my brother found out you came with Miss Kavanaugh."

"Oh- that definitely fills in a few missing holes," I mumble. We continue to talk while we eat, but I was pretty much full so I start pushing my food around the plate.

"I prefer if you didn't play with your food like that," he scolds me like I was some four year old. I just stare at him with my _are you serious _look and eat the rest of my food. I set my fork down and check the time to see that I've stayed for more than an hour now. Hopefully, that was enough time for Kate to calm down.

"Well, Christian. It was nice seeing you again and thanks for last night, but I really have to go," I start to get up and gather my things when he stops me.

"Ana, wait. I am flying back to Seattle tonight, but I would like to have dinner with you before I go." I freeze. Okay- The Christian Grey just asked me out. Again. I might've changed my mind about him being a cocky prick, but no. Okay- time to nip this in the bud.

"Christian, why are you so interested in me?" He leans back on his chair and tells me to take a seat and I do.

"There's simply something about you that makes me want you. It is to my knowledge that you are moving to Seattle. Am I right?"

"Yes, but-" He cuts me off and I'm seriously starting to get annoyed again.

"Good, because I have an… _offer _for you." Offer? Yeah- no. I really need to get out of her asap.

"Like a job offer or is this some sort of sex thing?" I ask and he smirks. _It is a sex thing. Fuck me. _I start calculating how many steps I need to take before I reach the door in case I need to run for it.

"Relax Anastasia. I just want you to think about it." Ah shit. _Okay Steele. Just say it! _

"I don't do relationships Mr. Grey."

"Neither do I," he smirks. I'm guessing he's that type of guy that didn't like commitment and he must be thinking that I was perfect for him. I sigh in frustration- he still doesn't get it.

"I mean. I don't do relationships… with guys." His jaw drops on the floor as he finally gets it and I can't help but smirk. _Didn't see that one coming, did you Grey? _

"O-oh," he stutters. "That changes everything," he mutters. He looks down at his food and starts pushing it around his plate. Who's playing with his food now? He clears his throat and asks, "So you have a girlfriend? Who?"

"I don't think you need to know, Christian. I really have to go. Thanks again for the food. Not for the offer," I laugh. He still seems shocked as I gather my clothes.

"Thank you again, Mr. Grey. I hope we meet again in a more normal circumstance next time."

"Sure, sure. Taylor will bring you home," he replies, dazed.

The ride home wasn't entirely awkward. Taylor apologized for pushing me against the wall and proceeded to compliment me on my kick. I mentioned that my dad was military and he started telling me stories from when he was still in the army. It was actually fun talking to him because he reminded me a lot of Ray. It made me forget about what I was about to come home to. I'm just hoping she'll be reasonable enough to hear the explanation so we could skip the arguing part and get right on to the sex part I didn't get last night.

"Kate?" I call out. I put the spare key back to it's hiding spot and go in the kitchen. Kate was probably sulking in our bedroom. Hopefully- the smell of food will get Kate to come out. As soon as I got started on the bacon, I smirk when I hear the bedroom door open behind me.

"Glad you finally came out. You hungr-" I turn hoping to see Kate only to find a half naked man in front of me. Kate walks out after him wrapped in _my _bed sheet. I watch frozen as he kisses _my _girlfriend and I watch as he fondles _my _girlfriend's ass. I fight the bile that was threatening to rise up my throat.

"Can I talk to you?" I ask through gritted teeth.

"Oh Ana. Wow- I didn't see you there. Did you have fun with _Mr. Grey _last night?" She fakes a laugh. "Because I know we had sooo much fun last night. Didn't we, Elliot?" She grabs his face and starts making out with him in front of me.

The next thing I know, I busted out of the apartment. This can't be real. This can't be happening. Why would she do that to me? My tears were starting to blur my vision, but I kept walking. I need to go somewhere. My feet led me to her house. Kate wouldn't approve of me going to her, but why do I have to care about her feelings when she obviously couldn't care less about mine. I knock on her door and a couple seconds later, she opens it.

"Leila," I cry as I reach to hug in to hug her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So if you read my other story, you will know that I LOVE the drama. Don't worry, this won't have that much. Many of you were assuming that Christian was going to take Ana away from Kate, but it's obviously not the case at all. I already know some of you will be very… opinionated with this Kate. But, the things that I will write in this story actually happens in real life and some of them are from my own experiences too. **

**I'm just going to say this now. Leila was still Christian's submissive, but she won't be crazy like she was in the books. She'll appear again in later chapters. Btw- I'm sorry if I'm not very good at writing. Not everyone can have a natural talent. **

**Anyways, this will be an Ana and Christian story. If you guys like it, don't forget to leave a review and follow/ favorite this story. I hope you guys have an amazing Valentine's Day! Don't forget to wrap it up! Stay safe!**

**xoxo JadeV**


	4. Chapter 4

"You need some alcohol in your system, honey." I was sat on her couch and she places a glass of wine in front of me. I down the wine in one go and hold it out towards her. She looks at me with wide eyes and I just glare at her through the tears. She shakes her head with a sigh and takes the glass away from me. I was about to snap at her when she replaces it with the bottle.

"Do you have anything stronger than this?" I ask as I tip the bottle against my lips, gulping down the sweet liquid. She sits on the coffee table in front of me.

"I said some, Ana. Don't get too drunk. Why do you even need the strong stuff anyways? Trouble in paradise?" she asks. I set down the half empty bottle and glare at a spot on the floor. The tears that dried up on my cheeks were replaced with fresh ones. The image of Kate with that son of a bitch flooding my mind. A part of me wants to go home, kick the bastard out and explain this misunderstanding to her.

"Ana…" Leila grabs my chin and forces me to look at her. "What happened?"

For the second time this morning, I wrap my arms around her neck and slowly weep on her shoulder. She comforts me as she strokes my hair, letting my tears soak her night gown. "Tell me what happened," she murmurs gently.

"Ka..te.. Kate… Sh… she…" I stutter. I couldn't say anything understandable as my sobs impair my speech. I pull away from her, sitting back on the couch as I wrap my arms around myself.

"What about her?" she presses, her hand squeezing my knee reassuringly.

I took a deep breath and forced the sentence out my mouth. "She ch...cheated on me." I start sobbing once again. I drop my head on my knees, my tears staining my jeans.

"SHE WHAT?!" I look up at Leila, shocked at her reaction. Pure rage was etched on her face. "How dare she do that to you? What the fuck was she thinking? I'm going to fucking murder her!" she screams.

"I told you that bitch was no good!" she seethes.

"Leila, please don't. I don't need this. Everything's gone to shit. Everything's so out of control." She glares at me, but I know her anger was directed at Kate. Leila has never liked Kate since day one and Kate feels the same way about her. Leila warned me about Kate which led to Leila and I fighting. We made up after weeks of not talking. I don't think Leila ever got over it though.

"Come with me." She disappears into her bedroom. Wiping my tears with the back of my hand, I get up and follow her. I enter her room and see that she has stripped down to her underwear and was now putting on a tight fitting black dress. I stand by her door and wait for her to say something.

"Come inside. After all these years, are you still shy?" she smirks at me. I roll my eyes at her and sit on her bed. She disappears into her closet and comes back with another black dress and hands it to me. I raise my eyebrows at her questioningly.

"I'm going to show you something and the place that we're going to doesn't allow street clothing." I look at the fabric in her hands. When I made no move towards it she adds, "Do this for me, pleeeease? You said that you felt out of control, right?" she asks and I nod.

"Well, I have… methods of regaining some control in my life and I would like to show you." I stare at her and at the dress. What the heck. I've worn a shit ton of dresses yesterday and today than I ever have in my life. What's another dress?

After putting the dress on, Leila insisted on doing my make up. I still haven't got the slightest idea as to where she's taking me. The only she told me was that she and I were going to a club downtown. I found it odd since it was in the middle of the day, but I just kept that thought to myself. I didn't even bother looking at myself in the mirror after she was done. I got up and followed her to her car. An Audi A3. I actually envy the fact that she has a car like that.

We drove for quite some time. As we pass building by building I feel myself get more excited. Thoughts of Kate and this entire cluster fuck at the back of my mind as Leila and I talked while she drove. She hasn't brought up Kate once. That's one thing I always loved about Leila. She has the power to take my mind off of anything. It's comforting knowing I have a friend like her even if my ex girlfr- no… even if my girlfriend is opposed of my friendship with her.

Ten minutes late, Leila turns to an alley. She kills the engine and looks at me. "We're here," she smiles.

"We are where?" I ask, confused. I look outside and we were literally parked behind a garbage bin in an alley. To be honest, this place was sketchy as fuck.

"We are here. The club," she grins excitedly as she exits the car. I open my door and step out, my heels catching the cracks on the sidewalk constantly as I followed her. She stops in front of a door that I almost missed because of the lack of lighting.

"This is the back entrance to the club," she explains as she knocks.

"Why are we going through the back entrance?" I ask. She raises her hand and knocks on the door. I heard a bolt unlock and a woman with dark hair opens it. The woman immediately envelopes Leila in a hug.

"Mistress, I brought a friend with me. She's never had any experience in the lifestyle before and I want to show her." I stare at the two of them confused. Why the hell is Leila calling this woman "Mistress" and what lifestyle is she talking about?

_Mistress _smiles at me in a way that makes the hairs on my arms stand on one end. She disappears inside pulling Leila and me along with her. Leila holds onto my hand as we enter the club. It looked like any normal club, but you can't help but notice a certain leather theme going around. Leila and the woman pull me deeper in the club. The woman leads us into a dimly lit hallway that were lined with doors.

"I'll leave you two alone." The woman smiles at us, sort of resembled the cat from Alice in Wonderland. The woman gives her a key as Leila gives her an excited nod. The woman disappears and Leila turns and looks at me nervously.

"I didn't know how to explain this so I decided to show you," she shifts her weight on the other foot nervously.

"Show me what?"

"You said that you felt like you were out of control, right?" she asks. I had to think about it for a second since I was intoxicated…

"I recall saying something like that. What does this have to do with anything?" I ask her. I was starting to get irked. I am slowly starting to sober up and I feel like this dress was a terrible mistake now.

"Promise me you won't freak out?"

"I promise," I say as I roll my eyes at her. She turns towards a door and unlocks it using the key the woman gave her.

"This is how I regain my control." Leila twists the door knob and oh my god…

"Leila- Where the fuck did you take me and what the fuck is this?" I feel like I just stepped into a different world. All I see is leather and metal. I could only describe it as a medieval torture chamber.

"I'm a submissive." I could only stare at her.

"Uh Leila, you have to help me out here. What the fuck am I doing here and what the hell is a submissive?" I ask in exasperation and terror at the same time. My mind is telling me to get the fuck out of this room and I am five seconds away from running away.

"I'm into BDSM, Ana. I've been a part of the lifestyle for years now. Miss Dumont, the woman earlier, owns this club. I am a submissive and I like to be dominated sexually."

"So this is a fetish thing? What do you use the scary stuff for?" I ask pointing to the rows of whips hanging from the wall.

"Stimulation and punishment," she answers. I walk towards the whips and take one in my hand. These look painful as hell. I get that this is a fetish thing, but damn.

"Okay. So, why am I here?"

"I've been wanting to tell you about this for a long time now. And you know… if you want to try new things…" she waggles her eyebrows at me and I laugh uncomfortably. Yeah- being whipped isn't really appealing to me. To each their own, right?

"Maybe," I tell her. I don't find any of this arousing, but I didn't want to offend her or anything.

She goes around the room, dragging me with her and explains me what each item was and how they were used. I have to admit, half of the things she explained didn't seem that bad. But, I decided that I had enough of the tour when she got to needles and started explaining fire play. I didn't know kinky sex reached to that extent.

At the mention of needles, I was back in the car before she could even blink. She was with me a few minutes later. Miss Dumont saw her out and they waved to each other like they were best friends. Leila was awfully silent and I made no effort in making conversation. The only time we talked was when she asked me if she should just take me home or not. During the silence, I checked on my phone and saw that I had 43 missed calls from Kate and 10 messages. I decide to ignore all of them because I don't know if I could stop crying if I listened to her voicemails.

"How many times did she call?" Leila asks when she notices me sigh on the phone.

"Forty three," I sigh and the conversation drops from there. We were only a couple minutes away from my house when she stopped at a corner.

"We're good, right?" Leila asks, killing the engine. "I mean- I didn't freak you out or anything?"

"Leila, I understand that people have different fetishes. Sure, I was surprised and a little hesitant at first, but I'll get over it," I tell her sincerely. She seems to be relieved by my answer and beams at me. She starts driving again and when we reach my house, she reaches over and hugs me.

"Thank you for having an open mind. I'm going to miss you when you go to Seattle. I'll visit you as often as I can."

"I'll miss you too. I'll try to visit too," I say as I hugged her back.

"Before you leave, I have someone I want you to meet if you decided you want to be a part of the lifestyle." She pulls out her phone and asks for mine. She goes to my contacts and adds someone's phone number. "Her name is Elena Lincoln. She works at a salon called Esclava. If you're ever interested, call her."

I nod because I don't know what else to do or say. I hug her one last time before I got off and watch her drive away.

I turn towards the apartment and see that the lights were still on. I feel the pain I tried so hard to ignore all day increase. I knew I had to face her sooner or later. I unlock the door to our apartment. I don't know why, but I expected him to be here snuggling with Kate. Instead, I find Kate alone with a bunch of Kleenex surrounding her. Her eyes and nose were red from crying. What the hell was she crying for. She was the one who cheated. Her eyes held a look of sadness and regret, but I was surprised to see anger.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you. I was so worried and turns out you were with _Leila_?!"

"Why are you saying her name like that?" And this is where the fighting begins.

"I told you several times how much I hated that woman. Every time something goes wrong between us, you always run to her."

"Well- I needed someone I could actually _trust_, Katherine. Someone _loyal_. Oh wait- you don't know the meaning of either of those words." Fuck- words just keep coming out of my mouth. Staying away from Kate did not cool me off. The look of hurt was evident in her eyes, but I refuse to let them affect me.

"Ana- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I was drunk and hurt. I'm so sorry," I just scoffed as she said this.

"You didn't mean to? I can't fucking believe this..." Does she think I'm fucking stupid?

"You know what Kate, I can't talk about this right now. I am exhausted." I go in our room and she follows. I pick up my pillow and return to the living room.

"You're not sleeping next to me?"

"No. I don't think I can stomach being that close to you right now. Get some rest. We need to talk about a lot of things tomorrow."

This fucking day has been one gigantic cluster fuck. From waking up in Mr. Cocky Prick's hotel room, finding out my girlfriend cheated on me, finding out about Leila's secret lifestyle… This day has sucked the life out of me.

I crawl up my bed in hopes on finding sleep. I'm gonna need a lot of rest to prepare for tomorrow…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for your PMs. I'll get to them soon. I've just been so busy. Also, don't hesitate to PM me about anything if you have something to ask. Thank you for your patience. This was sort of a filler chapter. Imma say this right now. Ana will NOT be a submissive. **

**xoxo JadeV**


End file.
